Complicated
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Tak mudah untuk mendeskripsikan hubunganku dengan wanita misterius itu. Setidaknya ada satu kata yang dapat mencakup perkataanku: rumit! / Leon-Ada again / one-shot / R&R please


Tak mudah untuk mendeskripsikan hubunganku dengan wanita misterius itu. Setidaknya ada satu kata yang dapat mencakup perkataanku: rumit!

.

**Complicated**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil © CAPCOM**

**Warning: (mungkin) OOC, miss-type, alur cepat, bahasa gaje(?) dll.**

**Note: semuanya Leon's POV ;)**

**Enjoy reading everyone.**

**.**

Musim gugur.

Angin berhembus kencang tak memberi kompromi pada tubuhku yang hanya dilapisi jaket cokelat yang tak begitu tebal. Resleting jaket kutarik sampai leher dengan rapat, sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Udara dingin benar-benar membuat tubuhku beku! Bagaimana musim dingin nanti?

Daun-daun cokelat yang rontok dari pohonnya sesekali berterbangan hampir mengenai wajahku, daun-daun itu juga hampir ada di sepanjang jalan setapak yang orang-orang lewati.

Aku melihat banyak pasangan dengan pakaian tebal saling berjalan mesra bergandengan tangan, merapatkan tubuh satu sama lain dan tersenyum hangat. Beberapa yang lainnya berjalan dengan tenang sambil setengah berpelukan—entah apa mereka susah untuk berjalan aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, angin kencang sepertinya tak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut menyaksikan adegan mesra itu melalui mata biruku.

Iri? Ah, kau pasti bercanda. Di luar sana, banyak wanita yang hampir setiap akhir minggu mengirimiku hadiah dan cokelat. Tapi... entah kenapa aku tak melihat sisi lain dari mereka semua. Aku tak tertarik. Aku bahkan hanya tersenyum, berterimakasih tapi tak ada perasaan senang menghampiriku. Ada sesuatu yang hilang... aku tak tahu apa itu, mungkin rasa cinta? Ataukah aku memang benar-benar tak merasakan apapun terhadap mereka?

Aku menghela nafas, sambil memutar kembali memori yang tersimpan, terjaga dengan baik di dalam otakku. Tepat hampir delapan tahun lalu, aku bertemu seorang wanita yang menarik perhatianku. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang menyerangku saat itu, tapi ada perasaan yang meluap-luap kala itu. Aku menjalin hubungan 'aneh' yang berujung konflik, namun di akhir aku merasa perasaanku bukan sekedar perasaan main-main. Aku tahu wanita itu juga menyimpan rahasia dan perasaan di dalam hatinya. Ciuman perpisahan yang ia lakukan padaku terasa menyedihkan, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan berat hati.

Enam tahun kemudian kami bertemu, bertemu pada malam hari di sebuah kastil—tepatnya di ruang tempat tidurnya—aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, karena setiap pertanyaan yang kulontarkan selalu tak terjawab. Sosoknya jauh lebih menarik di mataku, membuatku gatal untuk tidak megucapkan pertanyaan pada setiap rahasianya. Ia adalah kuncinya, yang kunjung belum ia buka untukku. Aku tahu ia begitu sulit dimengerti, tapi sebagian diriku hilang tanpanya, dan tak bisa kulepas, apapun yang terjadi.

Saat ia pergi dengan senyum lalu meloncat ke luar, menghilang di antara taman aku sempat mengamati lukisan Primavera yang tergantung di situ, yang terkenal atas unsur cinta dan pernikahan. Ah, Tuhan memang sengaja menggodaku dengan menambahkan kesan di hari ia menyapaku kembali.

Helaan nafas kembali kulakukan, kali ini dengan otakku yang penat dengan segala pikiran yang seperti terlilit satu sama lain. Jalan pulang ke apartemenku serasa semakin jauh. Kepalaku pusing, udara terasa semakin membuat tubuh menggigil. Entah mengapa kakiku malah berbelok ke sebuah taman sepi dan otakku memerintahkan tubuhku untuk duduk di bangku panjang cokelat di sana. Banyak pohon _maple_ di belakangku, dan aku dapat mendengar jelas suara gemerisik daun-daunnya. Tepat saat tubuhku hampir mati rasa aku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar.

"Kau tampak banyak pikiran, tampan."

Aku nyaris tak bisa menoleh pada wanita yang menyapaku dari belakang. Dengan susah payah aku berbalik dan menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri di belakang bangku yang kududuki.

Hm, baru saja aku memikirkannya. Wanita ini memang penuh kejutan. Tepat saat kau melihatnya, sedetik kemudian ia menghilang, kemudian muncul lagi di saat-saat tak terduga. Lihat saja, sekarang, dengan santainya ia berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. Syal merah yang terlilit di lehernya dipadukan baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan rok pendek berwarna sama.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya dengan saling beradu tatapan kami dapat membaca semuanya.

"Apa kau sedang punya waktu luang, Tuan Kennedy? Kenapa kau tak habiskan saja dengan berlibur ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya lembut, membuatku semakin sulit untuk menjawab.

Dalam pikiranku, hubungan kami bukan hubungan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Kami bertemu sebentar, tak berbicara banyak, kemudian berpisah. Sekedar kencan, nomor telepon, atau hal-hal umum lainnya hampir tak pernah kami lakukan. Lantas aku pun sebenarnya masih bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan hubungan rumit ini, yang tak kunjung jelas. Cukup aneh jika suatu hari rekanku bertanya "Sejauh mana hubunganmu dan wanita beruntung itu? Apa ada percakapan khusus?" dan aku menjawab "Apa? Percakapan khusus?" dengan bingung.

"Aku... hanya tak ingin pergi." Jawabku singkat padanya, sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Ada melangkahkan kakinya yang bertumpu pada sepasang _stiletto_ hitam, kemudian duduk di sebelahku, menatap wajahku sembari tersenyum kecil. Aku meliriknya sesaat dengan ekor mataku, mengagumi pesona kecantikan wanita berambut hitam pendek itu. Dia wanita yang unik. Lembut, tangguh, licik dan 'jahat' di saat yang bersamaan. Ia muncul, menghilang, datang dan melindungi, cepat seperti kilat.

"Musim gugur yang menyedihkan, ya? Kau tampak sangat tak menikmatinya. Apa kau kesepian?" tanyanya meledekku.

"Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Wanita yang kucintai itu hampir tak pernah melewatkan musim berganti bersamaku." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas, memalingkan wajah dari Ada yang entah menyadari arti ucapanku atau tidak.

Hening sesaat, dan aku memberanikan mataku untuk meliriknya.

Ada hanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti, namun aku bisa melihat mata _hazel_-nya sedikit lebih dalam saat menatapku. Senyum masih ia berikan padaku, senyuman tipis yang ia ukir dengan perasaan yang ia tuangkan. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berdiri dari duduknya,

"Tunggu di sini."

Aku diam tak berkutik. Ia melangkah menjauh, sampai sosoknya tak terlihat mataku. Mau ke mana dia? Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia harus pergi (lagi)? Tidak bisakah dia hanya duduk di sampingku dan membuat hatiku hangat? Apa dia tak tahu perasaanku? Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang seakan terus berputar-putar pada status tidak jelas ini.

Cinta yang sangat rumit..

Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke bangku taman yang kududuki dan melipat tanganku, merapatkan tubuh agar tak kedinginan.

.

"Leon,"

Aku membuka mata saat mendengar suara dan sentuhan hangat di pundakku. Ada berdiri di depanku sambil menyunggingkan senyum,

"Apa aku terlalu lama? Atau kau lelah sehingga tertidur?"

Ah... jadi tadi aku tertidur... "Kau ke mana, Ada?" aku berbalik bertanya.

"Ini," ia menyodorkan sekaleng cokelat panas padaku, "Kau kedinginan kan?"

Aku tertegun. Perlahan kuraih minuman itu dan merasakan hangat menyebar lewat telapak tanganku.

"Terimakasih..," ucapku.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya sambil duduk di sampingku dan membuka kaleng tersebut, lalu meneguknya perlahan, "Hari ini memang sangat dingin ya?"

Aku mengangguk, menatapnya yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku menghangat. Cokelat panas membaur dengan tubuhku, menyingkirkan rasa dingin yang menyergap. Kehangatan yang kurasakan entah semakin membuatku menikmati hari ini. Di saat aku merasa sangat kesepian, ia memberikan kejutan dengan kedatangannya. Dan saat aku kedinginan, hanya dengan sekaleng cokelat panas dan menatap mata _hazel_-nya yang menenangkan itu tak kurang untuk membuatku nyaman.

Angin yang membuat daun-daun pohon _maple_ bergesekan satu sama lain tak lagi menyentuh tubuhku yang sejak tadi seperti duduk mematung seraya mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

_Dia memang wanita yang menarik_.

Hubunganku dengannya memang tak mudah. Mungkin hubunganku takkan berhasil, tapi juga bukan hal yang mustahil jika suatu saat aku membelikannya cincin dan memintanya segera memilih gaun pernikahan. Aku merasa sesulit apapun hubungan ini, tak pernah membosankan. Justru dengan perasaan yang rumit ini membuatku merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial di antara kami.

Ia menatapku lembut, bibirnya membentuk senyum hangat yang kian kurindukan.

Perlahan aku mempersempit jarak dan menggenggam erat tangannya, merasakan detak jantungku makin cepat—namun terus menghangat.

Hati memang selalu mempunyai alasan yang alasan sendiri itu tak tahu.

.

.

.

**The End**

** *ngelirik ke atas, senyum-senyum gaje* Hai minna-san~ Neko harap ff-nya nggak aneh ya(?) ^^ Neko kembali datang dengan ff Leon-Ada ... hehe, soalnya Neko suka banget xD *curhat***

** Neko selalu saja **_**stuck**_** saat mikirin kata-kata & **_**ending**_**-nya, jadi maaf ya kalau gaje banget (T.T)**

** Neko mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada semua yang sudah me-review ff Neko yang judulnya "Once Again"! *walah telat malah* terima kasih ya! *bungkuk-bungkuk***

** Dan... **_**bad news for **_**Neko... netbook Neko rusak *curhat lagi* jadi kemungkinan Neko nggak main di fanfiction dulu (T_T). Tapi Alhamdulillah yah Neko sempat **_**publish **_**ff ini hehe ^^ *syahrini mode on***

** Ah... ya sudahlah.**

** Silahkan komentar, kritik dan saran. Terima kasih ya~**


End file.
